


seeing blind

by Justalittlebitlonely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blind Character, Blind Harry, Fluff, Insecure Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlebitlonely/pseuds/Justalittlebitlonely
Summary: A couple of years ago, Harry had been sure he was going to end his life mateless and alone, because no one would  mate a Blind omega. Besides, he knew he wasn’t a typical omega. He was too tall, voice too deep, limbs too big and gangly. Maybe as an alpha he could have a chance to find someone, but as an omega , no alpha would want to mate him. But life had proven him wrong.





	seeing blind

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfuOorZC0hU
> 
> Also english its not my native language so sorry if theres any mistakes

A couple of years ago, Harry had been sure he was going to end his life mateless and alone, because no one would mate a Blind omega. Besides, he knew he wasn’t a typical omega. He was too tall, voice too deep, limbs too big and gangly. Maybe as an alpha he could have a chance to find someone, but as an omega , no alpha would want to mate him. **But life had proven him wrong** when he found Louis two years ago. 

 

He was in the park reading a Nicholas Sparks book in Braille that Gemma had gifted him for his birthday and Mila his service dog was on his feet.

 

“LOUU LOOK A DOGGY” he heard a girl shout, followed by the sound of tiny little feet approaching. 

 

“Careful love, no touching. Doggy is working right now, see? Even has a little tag that says, “don’t pet me, I’m working.” says a man, with a nice high pitched voice but at the same time raspy like sandpaper, Harry likes the voice, also likes the strong smell of peppermint and musk. It’s very unique, very alpha.

 

“I don’t mind.” Harry cracks a smile. “Mila is taking a break now, so you can go on and pet her if you like. She’s a real sweetheart.” 

 

“Yay! Thank you’’ Says the girl 

 

“No problem. Is she yours?” Harry asks the man, trying to not sound like a creep, expecting to hear the alpha’s voice one more time. 

 

“No, no” he laughs. He has a cute laugh. “I’m her brother. Do you mind if I sit next to you? I’m warning you that Doris isn’t going to leave the dog so easy. I’m Louis by the way.” 

 

“I’m Harry.” Harry says, and Louis grabs his hand to shake.

 

After that moment, Harry’s life turned upside down. Suddenly he was found living a life he only though was possible in his wildest dreams. Louis took away all his insecurities and filled him with love and affection. Everything went so fast that just one year later Harry was sporting a nice bond mark on his neck and gold band on his wedding finger. Obviously, it didn’t take longer to start bringing up the topic of having kids. 

 

“What’s the problem Harry? It’s like you don’t even want to have babies.” He could feel the sadness in Louis’ tone. 

 

And of course, he wants babies. God, he’s been wanting pups since he was 5 and played mummies and daddies with Gemma. But there’s fear.

 

_There’s always fear._

 

What if his kid is defective like Harry? He doesn’t want his children to suffer the same stuff he did. And what if Louis leaves just like his dad? . He can’t raise a blind kid by himself.

 

“I can’t carry your pups, Lou.” Harry says in a low voice almost a whisper.

 

“Is this about you being blind? Because we will make it work, sweetheart. I’ll help you with everything, don’t worry about that.”

 

“No Lou, it’s... can we...Umm think about adoption or getting a surrogate?” Harry pleads

 

“Harry, why would I get a surrogate when I have such a perfect omega who is perfectly capable of having babies? If you want to adopt kids I’m up for it too, wanna have a bunch of kids with you . But please think about how beautiful you would look full of my baby.”

 

That’s when Harry loses it. One moment he was sitting quietly besides Louis and the next minute he’s a bawling mess. 

 

“I’m such a terrible omega,” he says between sobs. “I... I don’t know...why you chose to be my mate.” 

 

“No baby, come here.” He put Harry on his lap. “Shh... princess, just take deep breaths okay? Try to breathe for me, sweetheart.” 

 

“I can’t even give you healthy kids.” He starts sobbing again. “You should leave me.”

 

“Hey no, Harry listen.” Louis used his alpha voice to catch the omega’s attention. “Remember when I put that wedding band on your finger and we said our vows” Louis took Harry’s hand, caressing the golden band. “I told you I would be with you, for the long run. No matter what, because you are the omega I chose to spend the rest of my life with. I don’t care about your blindness. You are so much more than that. You are kind, beautiful, and stronger than you think. Sometimes I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, because to me you are perfect.” He takes Harry’s face with both hands like he’s the most precious thing in this world. “And Harry, in case you’re still wondering, if our kid is blind I will love them the same, just like I love you. Don’t even think for a second that I’m going to abandon you and... and if it’s necessary I will give you all the time you need if you aren’t ready for a baby right now.”

 

It only took that small talk and a whole evening of makeup sex for Harry to get pregnant. 

 

So, there he is, six months later a small baby bump being secured by two strong arms and an alpha growl when he tries to shift away.

 

“Baby I gotta pee” and just like that the alpha releases his grip.

 

It is a cold December morning, and Harry wished he, could stay in bed with his husband the whole day just cuddling and watching Netflix series. But not today. Today is special. They have a doctor’s appointment in the afternoon.

 

Harry is so excited, even though he can’t see Darcy in the ultrasound , Lou and his OBGYN always tell him everything with lots of details and his favorite part of all was listening to her heartbeat. It always made Harry so emotional. 

 

“Sweetheart” he hears his husband calling from the bedroom. 

 

“Hey babe, you’re awake!” He kisses his husband on the mouth, not even caring about morning breath. 

 

“Good morning love.” Louis moved his hands to his baby bump, caressing Harry’s soft skin. “How’s my little princess doing then?”

 

“Pretty well, it seems. She moved a lot through the night.”

 

“Ah that’s good.”

 

“Yeah, but not for her daddy. He doesn’t get to sleep well.” Harry mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Sorry to hear that, love. Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?” 

 

“A bath would be nice. My back is killing me.” 

 

“Of course, princess. Want me to add bubbles and stuff?”

 

“Yes, thank you.” Harry loves bath bombs and bath products , even if he can’t see them . He really loves the smell and the way they make his skin smoother.

 

Once Harry is naked, he sits next to the tub while his alpha fills the tub. 

 

“ You look so gorgeous full of my baby love. you’re glowing.” Louis says, helping him to stand.

 

“Lou, you tell me that every day,” says Harry smiling, his eyes lost and unfocused on the wall in front of him. 

 

“Cause it’s true.” Louis kisses Harry’s chin and then goes to his neck. “I wish I could have you pregnant all the time.” He bites his earlobe and Harry suppresses a moan. “You’re the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen.” 

 

“Lou,” Harry whines. “We’ll never get ready if you keep doing this.” He was already getting hard, damn pregnancy hormones 

 

After quick handjob, Louis washes his hair and scrubs him clean even though Harry is perfectly capable of doing all these things by himself. Harry loved being spoiled by his alpha, and Louis loved doing things for him and even more so now that he is pregnant.

 

They ate a quick breakfast and go to the doctor’s office. 

 

They are in the waiting room, his alpha holding his hand.

 

“Are you excited, love?” Louis asks, caressing his knuckles with his thumb.

 

“Of course. Even though we were here 2 weeks ago, it’s always nice to keep track of how our little girl has been doing. God, I bet she’s bigger now, I can feel it.” He brings his alpha’s hand to his tummy. A wide smile forming on his alpha’s face, full of pride and love.

 

“Harry Tomlinson?” He hears a woman call 

 

“Let’s go babes,” says his alpha, guiding Harry through the room. 

 

“Harry! I Swear you’ve gotten bigger in these 2 weeks. How have you been ?” The beta OBGYN says excitedly, hugging him.

 

“Katie! I’ve been good , Darce is been moving a lot during the night, so I barely get any sleep, but I feel the bump getting bigger every day.” 

 

“ You are in fact much bigger, love. Louis! Excited for today?” 

 

“Always excited to see my little princess, love.”

 

“Well Harry, you know the usual, sweetheart. I need you to sit here for a little and lift your blouse off please.” Harry does as she says. “Well this may be a little cold.”

 

Suddenly the room is filled with loud thumps, a steady heartbeat. For Harry and Louis, this is the best sound in the world.

 

“A really healthy heartbeat! Now Harry, today we are going to make the sonogram a little different” Harry frowned

 

“Okay. Everything’s alright?”

 

“Yeah everything is perfect. Just stay right there, okay?”

 

“Well, let’s see what your baby is up to.” She pours more gel on his tummy and starts moving the machine. “ There she is, definitely bigger than the last time.” 

 

“Lou, tell me how she looks please.” 

 

“Well she’s got a tiny button nose.” Harry can’t help but smile , picturing everything. “She’s got her thumb in her mouth right now, a little chin, small but already formed body, and tiny little legs and feet.” 

 

“Oh Lou, I can’t wait to hold her and feel her small hands, kiss her forehead.” Harry has a big wide smile right now and he is getting a little emotional already.

 

“Yeah love? Did you imagine everything I told you?” Harry nods.

 

“Well baby, are you ready to see Darce now?” 

 

“What?” Harry asks with a frown.

 

“This is our daughter Harry.” He passes Harry a medium square of plastic and as he began to touch, his lip starts to wobble and tears start running down his cheeks.

 

“That’s her face, love. She’s got my nose, right?” 

 

“Lo... Lou, how?” He managed to say. He was so filled with emotions, that he didn’t realize he was sobbing. 

 

“I wanted you to see our daughter the way I see her, and I know you are a very tactile person, so I 3D printed the last scan. The only difference is that she’s bigger now.”

 

Harry continued to touch the whole square, feeling their daughter’s little fingers , tummy and feet “That’s our baby. I can’t... this is her mouth Lou, I can feel her little lips, oh God I can’t believe that we created this.” 

 

“Yes baby, thank you for giving me such a perfect daughter. I love you so much.” The alpha kisses Harry softly on the lips. 

 

Harry continued to touch the scan, thinking, quiet sobs in between and with a wide smile. “There’s something engraved at the bottom, love.” He moves his hand down and read: 

 

_Darcy Rose Tomlinson 27 weeks_

 

“I’m thinking of doing one of these for every appointment before you guys get to...you know meet officially.” Louis looks at Katie who has a teary-eyed smile. “Are you crying?”

 

“Yes, it’s just it’s so cute. I’m so glad to be part of this.” 

 

“Thank you for helping me, Katie.”

 

Then Katie helps Harry to wipe the gel off his tummy and they say goodbye to each other and coordinate the next appointment in two weeks.

 

Later that night they are cuddled in bed, with Mila at their feet, and Harry’s head is resting on Louis’ chest. Harry is still touching the sonogram with a wide smile on his face. 

 

“Thank you, Lou” Harry sniffles. “I’m lucky have you as my mate.” He buries his nose in his neck, the sweet scent of peppermint and musk, having the same hypnotizing effect on him.

 

“Baby,” the alpha kisses his hair and puts his hand on Harry’s stomach. “We’re lucky to have each other.” He feels a little kick in his stomach against Louis’ hand “And we’re so lucky to have you baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to thank my beta Serena for helping me with the Language , My friends from the Larrie gc and Gaby and her beta for giving me the courage to post this 
> 
> Hope you liked the fic ,so feel free to comment :D


End file.
